


безумцы.

by larasorna



Category: The End Of The Fucking World (TV)
Genre: Experimental Style, F/M, Fluff, My AU, No Angst, it was 1am and i was bored sorry, pre road trip story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: У нее черт возьми что происходит в голове. Но у него ведь тоже.





	безумцы.

Было бы круто перерезать ей глотку прямо в школьной столовке, когда она впервые попыталась заговорить с ним или же когда поцеловала его на скамейке. Джеймс думал, какова будет на вкус ее кровь? Будет ли она с тем самым «металлическим» привкусом о котором все говорили? Отчего-то он надеялся, что она будет не такой мерзкой как у него ( когда все время думаешь об убийствах, то частенько кусаешь губу). Ему не хотелось бежать впереди паровоза, он боялся ее спугнуть, а потому с такой странной жаждой к гемо-познанию стоит притормозить. Но, как оказалось, Алисса была той еще штучкой. О таких девушках мамы предупреждают сразу, мол не стоит с ними связываться – впутают в неприятности. Но у Джеймса не было матери, а потому он усмехнулся, рассматривая в зеркале свое отражение с чуть разбитой губой – Алисса дала ему пощечину от того, что он был слишком бледным и ему нужно было согреться. Она царапнула нежную кожу верхней губы, из которой моментально вытекла небольшая струйка вязкой крови. Девушка улыбнулась и сказала, что придет завтра.

\- Купи презервативы, пацан, - крикнула она не оборачиваясь. Возможно, его отец, копаясь в гараже, услышал это. Пускай так.

Джеймс не забывает носить с собой нож каждый день. В начале знакомства он был уверен – придет день, и он вонзит его в ее шею. Но прошло несколько дней и, парню стало казаться, что это больше было нужно для самозащиты. И без маминых советов, он понял, что она с причудами. Интересно, что происходит в ее голове? Хочет ли она убить его?

У Алиссы странный вкус в одежде. Она ходит в растянутых вещах, которые пошиты для толстых детей. Вот однажды она постучалась в его дверь – легкое платье в цветочек и грубые ботинки. Что ж, для дикарки нужен был соответствующий наряд. Алисса буквально таскает его за рукав по всему городу. Ему приходится быть свидетелем, а то и соучастником ее проделок, как называл их парень. Однажды ей захотелось в туалет, и они зашли в книжный. Алисса вырвала парочку страниц Буковски и скрылась за старенькой дверцей сортира.

\- У такого писаки должно быть свое место, - как оказалось, ее было сложно назвать поклонницей его творчества.

Она воровала жвачки, которые находились прямо на кассе, когда продавец поворачивался, а еще любила брать одежду из секонд-хенда в прокат. Джеймс не очень-то и понимал этот механизм, но она уверила, что у нее есть связи, которые дают ей возможность так шиковать. Он не стал спорить, а всего лишь потер ногу о другую чтобы убедиться, что нож на месте.

Как оказалось, у девушки было странное нижнее белье. Не странное, скорее детское. Как-то раз он случайно увидел на ней трусы с кроликами, когда она пыталась побить свой рекорд прыжков на скакалке. Рекорд, который она так старалась побить, был пять прыжков без остановки, кстати. Этот факт не давал себя забыть всякий раз, когда Алисса садилась к нему на колени.

Девушка любила рассуждать лишь о двух вещах – настоящем и будущем. А это, по сути означало, что говорила она обо всем. О прошлом она высказывалась просто, используя емкое слово «дерьмо». Порой, он даже отвлекался от своих психопатических мыслей, и вступал с ней в беседу. Они ненавидели много разных вещей. Это сближало. Джеймс считал, что это прекрасно.

\- Кажется, я хочу тебя поцеловать, - выпалил он однажды. Это было большой неожиданностью не только для нее, но и для него.

Кажется, тот смелый шаг сблизил их еще больше. И настолько сильно, что Джеймс стал задумываться, а не отложить ли затею с убийством Алиссы подальше, и предложить ей совместное убийство. Однажды в столовке она стукнула одного козла в морду подносом, и парень был уверен, судя по ярости в глазах, что она не прочь прикончить мудилу. 

Джеймс спрятал нож подальше в стол в одну из пятниц. Алисса долго молчала, сидя на его кровати, а потом и вовсе заплакала. Причина, как и всегда – ее семья, а в особенности злость на маму, которая всегда стоит на стороне идиота отчима. Ей не приходится просить себя обнять – он сам это делает. А еще накрывает пледом заплаканную девушку и держит за ее шершавую ладонь, сидя рядом на полу по-турецки. Его кровать не создана для двоих. Его, как бы странно это не звучало, устраивало такое положение вещей.

Он впервые смеется над ее шуткой, которую она вычитала на обороте утренней газеты. И он впервые искренно улыбается, пускай неосознанно, когда считает ее веснушки на лице. У нее, как он разглядел, кривые зубы, из-за которых она так нелепо произносила букву «Ш». На удивление, Джеймс находил это милым.

Как оказалось, она хорошо рисует. Все папки были забиты эскизами кроликов. Что ж, теперь понятно откуда эта странная любовь к этим пушистым, которых он убивал в детстве, на ее нижнем белье. Сидеть несколько часов без движения, пока она рисовала его – было легко. Годы тренировок. Только теперь у него еще будет его портрет.

Ему не очень-то хотелось признавать перемены, которые, безусловно, происходили с ним. Как оказалось, Алисса сильно влияет на него. Прежние мысли не донимали, теперь он был сконцентрирован как удержать крепче девушку. Джеймс держал ее за руки, пока та отталкивалась одной ногой от земли. Что ж, возможно он дерьмовый скейтер, а вот у нее практики совсем нет. Девушка звонко смеется, когда сваливается со скейта, и они падают прямо на свеже подстриженный газон. Ее белая футболка все в коричневых и зеленых пятнах.

\- Это потрясающе, - Алисса прикрывает глаза в удовольствии, восседая на нем. Ему не приходится щурится дневному солнцу, ведь девушка закрыла его своей головой. Ему хочется сказать, что потрясающая как раз-таки она.

Ему нравится целоваться с ней. И секс тоже неплохой. То есть, ему ведь не с чем сравнивать, опыта никакого, как и у нее. Каждый из них посмотрел порнушку, чтобы запомнить хоть несколько приемов. Выходит, каждый раз лучше прежнего. Круто.

Она приходит с ночевкой на выходные, когда отец уехал в соседний город по работе. Они пьют дешевый алкоголь, купленный местными задирами, которые так и не окончили университет, и остались в этом городишке. Алисса ни за что на свете не хотела быть как они. Она делает то, что ей так нравится – танцует. Ноги и разум Джеймса не слушаются, а потому он присоединяется. Шершавая кожа на руках показалась ему родной. 

Джеймс вертит нож в руках, размышляя, что же теперь с ним делать. Теперь он казался бесполезной безделушкой в этом доме. И рука во фритюре много лет назад показалась такой глупой идеей. Он был маленьким и глупым. Как оказалось - он может чувствовать. Он не был уверен, что это весь спектр, но ведь он только начал, так ведь? Он несколько лет вынашивал идею об убийстве. Метафорически, даже вложил всю душу и сердце в это орудие. И что теперь? Может отдать его Аллиссе? Ей пригодится. Казалось, там, в ее руках, ему и место.

Джеймс ходит с этажа на этаж своего дома, съедая очередную желейную конфету. Алисса обещала зайти, пообещав, что сегодня у них намечается приключение. Спрашивать по телефону что она имеет ввиду – не было смысла. Это ведь она. В доме раздается звонок, и он плетется к двери, замечая развязанный шнурок на ботинке.

\- Как на счет врезать своему папаше по роже? – слышит он сразу же, когда лицо девушки показывается из-за двери.

У нее черт возьми что происходит в голове. Он попадает правым кулаком отцу прямо в челюсть и хватает ключи от тачки. Так вот что оно, ему, оказывается, давно нужно было сделать это – проехаться по его тупому лицу. Они едут только вперед, дорога, вроде, пока не кончается. У нее черт возьми что происходит в голове. Но у него ведь тоже.


End file.
